From circlet to collar
by murmfiction
Summary: The dark lord is in the possession of the ring again. He heads to Rivendell and overpowers them, but bringing Rivendell to its knees is not the only thing he wants. It's the lord of Rivendell he has waited for, or better said the ex-lord. (Elrond/Sauron) (Elrond/Surprise) (The real sexual content starts at chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

Author – Leon (leonshadow )

Title - From circlet to collar

Part - 1/…

Rating - NC-17

Pairing - Sauron/Elrond (for now)

Summary – AU: The dark lord is in the possession of the ring again. He heads to Rivendell and overpowers them, but bringing Rivendell to its knees is not the only thing he wants. It's the lord of Rivendell he has waited for, or better said the ex-lord.

Archive - Our site .

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, for they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not intend to make no money of this.

Feedback - Would love to have some feedback.

A/N and warnings - This story contains several kinds of dark fantasy and deals with disturbing matters like, graphic rape, torture, graphic violence, humiliation etc.

**Chapter 1 The fall of Rivendell**

They stood up proudly against the armies of orcs of Mordor but all hope was lost once they received the message. The halflings, Frodo and Sam, had not made it to mount Doom and were killed in a way no one rather wished to know. The ring was now in the dark lord's possession again which meant they were lost. The armies of orcs only grew and became stronger; hope was lost in Middle earth. First Gondor submitted to them to protect what was left from their city, Minas Tirith gave in as well for they were useless without a leader, Lórien, Erebor, Mirkwood.. They all fell under the power of the ring.

The armies headed to Rivendell. Many elves fought them back and they were able to keep them away from the borders of their city, until the dark lord himself decided to pay a visit to the city, together with a whole new race of orcs who again were perfected. These creatures were even stronger than the Uruk-hai and specialised in archery, just like the elves but these creatures had way stronger armours which made it impossible for the elves to pierce them with their arrows. Zlajows were what Sauron called these creatures.

Rivendell submitted to them and the last hope disappeared.

The elvenlord got badly injured and was escorted to the healing house, where two elves started to take care of him. He was hit by three filthy arrows, one in his upper leg, one in his lower arm and the last one right above his right collarbone. The healing elves had taken off the lord's armour and after some time they managed to remove the arrows and clean the wounds.

Sauron got off his huge black horse and walked over one of the small bridges which leaded to the main building of Rivendell where Glorfindel was awaiting him. Glorfindel also just got back from the battlefields and looked in bad shape. His armour and golden hair was all covered in blood of orcs or perhaps even close friends who fought alongside him. He regarded the dark lord with a lot of supressed anger mixed with sadness shown on his face; he managed to make a small bow for him though.

The dark lord almost smirked underneath his helmet but he knew there was no time for that yet. "Greetings Glorfindel, it is a pleasure to see you again.. I wish to see lord Elrond, I have seen him retreat so telling me fairy tales will be useless.." the dark lord spoke with a low and strong voice which came close to a perfect voice but it was hard for Sauron to not sound disrespectful at the first place for he knew that even in this situation he could not just do whatever he wanted yet, no he would keep that for later..

Glorfindel felt that he was not the only one who was supressing his emotions and let a sigh escape his lips as if energy got sucked out of him from the moment Sauron entered this room. "Our lord got injured.." he responded with a soft and low voice. "He needs some rest before he will be able to speak to you."

The dark lord took a few steps closer to the tall elf, again supressing his emotions. "Lead me to him. I badly want to share my thoughts with him.." he said in a less perfect way because now the anger in his voice clearly was audible.

Glorfindel knew he could not deny any orders in this position and nodded slightly as he asked two other elves to guide the dark lord to the healing house for he could not move properly himself. The two elves did as they were told and brought him to the healing house where the two healing elves just finished the procedure of healing their lord. The two elves who had guided him to the healing house quickly left again for they both felt terrible around the dark energies of Sauron.

Elrond had his eyes closed but was not asleep; no he never could sleep in a situation like this. A grin played on Sauron's lips as he saw the big frame of the elf who proudly had fought alongside his folk but failed to protect his realm. The two elves who sat beside their lord startled at the sight of the tall figure who just came in but they immediately got up protectively.

The dark lord walked closer to the bed and glared shortly at the two blonde elves, but mostly at the raven-haired one who lay upon the bed. Elrond slowly opened his eyes and stared at the heavy armoured figure standing in front of him, in the first place he thought this was a dream, but once he felt the pain in his body getting clearer again he knew this was not a dream but a painful reality. He had been defeated by the one he had wished never to see again in his life.

"Greetings, I do not mean you any harm.. I only wish to talk to you Elrond, lord of Rivendell. From now on you only will be called Elrond and nothing more." Sauron again spoke with the same strength in his voice as he did before, but there was a slight sound of amusement clearly audible.

A deep frown appeared on the ex-elvenlord's forehead as he heard these direct words. He wanted to deny the fact that he now just has been released from his tasks but he knew this was useless. He was injured, tired and barely able to even think clear so trying to start a discussion would be foolish right now. "Do not hurt my people please.. I am very sure they will co-operate well i-if you will not harm them." Elrond spoke softly, hearing the shivers in his own voice which only frustrated him even more.

"_Eärendur, Caranthir.. Lle aa' auta sii'.."_ he ordered the elves who immediately nodded in response and walked out of the room. Sauron followed them with his eyes and walked closer to the old elf as he sat down beside him on his bed. He almost could taste the miserable feeling of the elf by just studying his face, oh Valar he enjoyed this so much.

Elrond had closed his eyes again, just sighing deeply for a few times and trying to make his mind clear, think about whatever possibly could happen or what he could to perhaps stop this all. Many thoughts flew through his mind but the only reasonable one right now was to co-operate with him. "Tell me what is it that you wish.." The ex-elvenlord whispered this time as if it hurt to just let these words escape his lips.

The dark lord turned himself more towards the elf and bended forwards as he placed one hand on the side of the raven-haired elf who shocked in response and widened his eyes slightly. "It is you who I wish, my old friend.. I have been waiting for so long to make you mine, to make you crawl on your hands and knees, constantly begging to be taken.. Long have I thought about the ways I could use your beautiful body."

The dark lord licked his lips shortly as he stared at the elf who tried to sit up straight now which almost succeeded until Sauron placed his metal covered hand on his chest and pushed him down again.

"Y-you are insane.. I will never lower myself to such a level!" Elrond exclaimed but this had not been wise to do for he immediately started coughing. His body was in a too bad condition to come across like he meant it.

"I heard words about that you had aged.. I now can confirm these rumours were lies. Your body and even your face barely look any year older than the last time I saw you." The dark lord spoke while stroking over the elf's broad chest, loving the way the elf's body seemed to betray him which might showed that his body had changed but not in appearance.

The elf did not wish to answer Sauron and just closed his eyes, trying to forget his current surroundings but the dark lord easily snapped him out of those thoughts. "I will not harm your people as long as you follow my orders well enough.. I now want you to call those two pretty elves again and let them escort you to your bedroom."

Elrond knew he could not disobey him in this position and called for Eärendur and Caranthir, who came back in less than 10 seconds as if they had been listening to their conversation but Elrond knew he could trust these elflings. _"Kanu amin a' amin sambe." _He ordered the younger elves. They nodded and shared a worried look at first but followed their orders. They escorted their ex-lord to his bedroom while the dark lord simply followed them and looked around at everything which now belonged to him. This beautiful city definitely was a place where he preferred to stay.

Zlajows – Literally meaning in orcish: shadows. In this story they are perfected Uruk-hai.

Eärendur – Healing elf

Caranthir – Healing elf

Lle aa' auta sii' – You may go now

Kanu amin a' amin sambe – Bring me to my room


	2. Chapter 2

Author – Leon (leonshadow )

Title - From circlet to collar

Part - 2/…

Rating - NC-17

Pairing - Sauron/Elrond (for now)

Summary – AU: The dark lord is in the possession of the ring again. He heads to Rivendell and overpowers them, but bringing Rivendell to its knees is not the only thing he wants. It's the lord of Rivendell he has waited for, or better said the ex-lord.

Archive - Our site .

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, for they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not intend to make no money of this.

Feedback - Would love to have some feedback.

A/N and warnings - This story contains several kinds of dark fantasy and deals with disturbing matters like, graphic rape, torture, graphic violence, humiliation etc.

**Chapter 2 **

The ex-elvenlord now lay in his beautiful king sized bed, ordinary elves only could dream of having a bed like this one. To hobbits or dwarves such a huge bed only would be foolish; they could sleep with 5 of them on it at least. Sauron ordered the two younger elves to leave and closed the door behind them for he wanted to be alone with the older one.

He walked closer and sat down beside him on the bed. "Have you ever wondered how I would look once I'm embodied?" He said with again a tone in his voice which sounded as if he was amused.

"Perhaps I have, but right now the only answer on my question I wish to have is if my people are safe and how many of them I have lost." The elvenlord answered him rather quickly for he did not wish to keep talking to this monster.

"I cannot answer that question, but I promise you I will not harm the elves if you do as I please. I can show you my appearance though.." The dark lord slowly stood up straight and took off his gigantic metal helmet which allowed his long black hair to finally hang down along his back and shoulders.

Elrond widened his eyes as he saw the side of the dark lord's face, it was completely the opposite of what he had expected. He saw a slim, long and beautifully curved face, it might have been terribly pale but somehow it did not look that bad.

Sauron turned himself towards the ex-elvenlord as a grin played on his lips because he just loved the surprised expression on Elrond's face; it was confusion, mixed with a surprised but also angry feeling which was visible on the elf's face. The raven-haired elf now could see how Sauron also had his hair perfectly combed backwards and in combination with his slim face this almost make him look like an elf. The only thing which did correspond with his expectations was the colour of his eyes. Darkish red as if real blood had filled his pupils completely.

Sauron now looked down at his armour and started taking more off now, first his spiked iron shoulders, then his metallic torso, his shoes. "I have seen enough of you, Sauron." The ex-elvenlord turned his head away, looking slightly nerved now. Sauron ignored the words of the old elf and took off everything until he only was wearing some easy fitting leggings.

"I do not take orders from you, Elrond, for you will be the one taking my orders." Sauron answered him as he positioned himself besides the elf on his knees. He bended over him and placed his long and thin but muscled fingers on the side of the elf's face, stroking the soft skin of his cheek.

Elrond felt how Sauron got on his bed and felt how he got closer but did not respond in any kind of way until he felt a cold hand cupping his cheek. He immediately pushed Sauron's hand away but this action was useless for this only angered the dark lord. Sauron wrapped his long fingers around the elf's neck and buried his fingernails into his bare flesh, forcing him to look straight into his dark red eyes.

"As I told you.. You will take orders for me and right now I wish to have your pretty body!" Sauron exclaimed, this showed again how bad he was at holding himself back for he almost would have killed the elf now already. Before the elf even could react on this the dark lord pulled him closer into a kiss, pressing his lips wildly against the reluctant elf who only moaned shortly of the pain and tried to push him back again.

It was a futile effort for the dark lord used the weight of his way taller frame to keep him from moving away, this made the ex-elvenlord almost unable to breathe. Sauron pushed himself closer to the wounded elf and undid the laces and buttons of the tunic Elrond had been wearing since the two healing elves had dressed him after taking care of his wounds for they could not just leave their lord all exposed on a bed.

Many thoughts crossed the old elf's mind as he gasped once as Sauron broke the kiss. The dark lord could see the flush on Elrond's face which caused him to grin slightly. "You are i-insane.." Elrond growled slightly as he suddenly got up on his hands and knees and tried to crawl towards the other side of his bed but his body was far from fast or elegant in this condition.

Sauron also crawled forwards and grabbed the elf's leg, pulling him roughly back which caused the raven-haired elf to moan loudly in pain for it was his wounded leg which got pulled backwards. The dark lord wrapped one arm around the elf's waist and managed to hold both of the elf's wrists together against the mattress. Sauron pulled Elrond's bottom closer against his own crotch as he unlaces the leggings underneath the golden-coloured tunic.

Elrond wrestled a lot but nothing seemed to work, he felt so weak and useless, as if all those years of experiences had taught him nothing. He felt the cold fingers of the dark lord knead his crotch which caused him to let a few gasps escape his lips as he now leaned on the side of his face and wrestled less as if he had given up already but in fact he was awaiting his chance to escape, although he knew his chance only grew smaller.

He suddenly felt a slight jolt flow through his body as something colder than Sauron's fingers touched his skin. It was the one ring which now was being stroked along his sensitive skin; this ring gave a certain kind of energy which almost made his body unable to move.

Sauron smirked as he heard the soft gasps escaping his elf's lips as he grabbed his own length and took off the elf's tunic completely. "Stop this madness! My body is in a terrible state right now and you only will make it worse if you continue!" The old elf exclaimed out of nowhere between his gasps as he suddenly started struggling some more.

A frown appeared on the dark lords face as he realised this indeed might not be a wise thing to do. "Very well then." He answered as he released the elf from his grip but he took a hold of the long black hair as he got up from the bed and pulled the ex-elvenlord closer towards himself.

Elrond turned around and crawled closer towards him for he could not stand the pain from the rough way his hair was being pulled backwards. The dark lord chuckled lightly at the lovely sight before him as he forced the ex-elvenlord to look up at him by pulling his hair backwards.

He positioned his length close to the elf's mouth and spoke "You may please me in a different way for now rwalaer. Do not dare to spill anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Author – Leon (leonshadow )

Title - From circlet to collar

Part - 3/…

Rating - NC-17

Pairing - Sauron/Elrond (for now)

Summary – AU: The dark lord is in the possession of the ring again. He heads to Rivendell and overpowers them, but bringing Rivendell to its knees is not the only thing he wants. It's the lord of Rivendell he has waited for, or better said the ex-lord.

Archive - Our site .

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, for they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not intend to make no money of this.

Feedback - Would love to have some feedback.

A/N and warnings - This story contains several kinds of dark fantasy and deals with disturbing matters like, graphic rape, torture, graphic violence, humiliation etc.

**Chapter 3**

"I will not simply follow your orders Sauron. You might have won this war, but you are far away from winning my body, love or whatever you wish for.." The ex-elvenlord spoke with a certain confidence in his voice. He would not let himself be used as some kind of toy. Sauron slapped the elf hard across the face which caused the elf to see stars. Elrond almost lay down on his side but the dark lord wouldn't let him, for he wanted him to stay on all fours and kept pulling his hair.

"You will follow my orders now, do as I please or I will order my orcs to skin your dear Glorfindel. They love to torture people and especially beautiful ones like elves.. Even half-elves wouldn't be a problem for them at all. I cannot even see the difference between you and the amazing bodies of the full blood elves. They all have perfectly rape able bodies.." The dark lord stayed quiet for a while, only running his hands along the smooth skin of the elf.

Elrond did not respond, he did not move at all and barely even dared to breathe but he could not help gasping slightly as Sauron squeezed into one of his light pink coloured nipples. He hasn't had any kind of sexual release in quite a long time which made his body quite sensitive for the dark lord's teasing touches.

Sauron had noticed this sensitivity from the moment he touched the elf's chest to push him down in the healing house. "How is it possible that such a beautiful elfling hasn't done any naughty stuff together with another one, not even with himself. You know, staying loyal to the ones who you will never see again is quite foolish, especially a busy person like you needs his release sometimes.. Well you're lucky to have me around now, for you will be coming for me over and over again as soon as you give yourself to me." The dark lord smirked again as he pushed his now throbbing length against the elf's lips. "Open up."

The ex-elvenlord smelled the musky scent of Sauron's member which almost made him crawl backwards but his mind was able to stay in control of his body. He slowly parted his lips, licking the perfectly formed top of the dark lord's length. He has given people blowjobs before but it has been such a long time since the last time he did so that he now really had to get used to doing this again which made him look slightly clumsy. He lifted one of his hands to start working on the dark lord's shaft but his hand quickly got slapped away.

"Only your mouth rwalaer.."

The raven-haired elf did not respond but placed his hand on the mattress again and started running his tongue along his long shaft, sucking sometimes shortly on it. He was rewarded with a few soft groans escaping from the dark lord's lips as he felt the grip on his hair tighten a bit. The ex-elvenlord knew he had to take Sauron's member into his mouth but he doubted if it would fit, for the dark lord's length was in ordinary condition already huge but right now it only got bigger. He sighed shortly and started sucking on the top, slowly trying to take more in without choking.

The grip on his hair tightens only more now as he feels Sauron's body shiver shortly. The dark lord gasped as he looked down at his elf and started thrusting his hips back and forwards. Sauron pulled the elf closer to himself which almost made the elf choke but he managed to continue sucking without any other troubles.

The elf closed his eyes as he just tried to think of other times, better ones; when Rivendell was safe, how he had timeless conversations with Glorfindel or his old friend Gandalf. He truly missed that old man now. The last time he had seen him was when he left Rivendell with the fellowship of the ring and promised him everything would be alright. A sudden jolt of pain flew through his body as Sauron slapped him across the face.

"Pay attention to me!" The dark lord snarled as he pressed his nails into the back of Elrond's head. "How do you even dare to bite me.." Sauron growled now and squeezed into the wound of the ex-elvenlord's shoulder. "Continue well or I will give you a different treatment!"

Elrond screamed shortly as he felt the terrible pain return in the muscles of his shoulder. He wanted to beg him to stop but he could not allow that to happen. He would not beg. He focused on pleasing Sauron again and started moving his head back and forwards, sucking intensely now. He wanted to finish this as quick as possible.

Sauron stopped squeezing into the elf's shoulder and let his head fall backwards, gasping and smirking at the same times. He loved the humiliation he felt of the elf, how he dominated one of the wisest souls in Middle earth. He knew he did not fully dominate him but he will once his sweet elfling realises there is no other option.

The grip on the elf's hair tightens again as he feels how the dark lord forces him to take even more in. He could not stop him and widened his eyes as he suddenly felt how his mouth got filled with a huge amount of cum. The urge to choke was immense and he immediately tried to crawl backwards but the dark lord would not allow him to do so. He squeezed his eyes again and swallowed the white liquid as quick as possible. It tasted bitter but slightly sweet at the same time. He immediately let himself fall on his side, once Sauron let go of his hair, and gasped quickly.

Sauron had a satisfied smirk on his lips as he looked down at the ex-elvenlord.

"I expected you to be better, Elrond. Perhaps you only were bad this time because you haven't done this in a long time and that's what I assume right now. Do not dare to disappoint me again." He said as he started putting on his clothes and armour again.

"I will be back soon, you can rest for now but first you will have to kiss my ring.." Sauron walked closer, wearing everything except his helmet, holding his hand close to the raven-haired elf.

Elrond looked away at first but after considering his options and placed a short kiss on his ring. He again felt a jolt of weird energy flow through his body but he just acted as if nothing had happened.

Sauron chuckled and petted the elf's head shortly, then he takes off his circlet and came closer, whispering softly "Well done, see you soon." He put on his helmet, walked out of the room and locked the door behind himself, leaving the ex-elvenlord all alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author – Leon (leonshadow )

Title - From circlet to collar

Part - 4/…

Rating - NC-17

Pairing - Sauron/Elrond (for now)

Summary – AU: The dark lord is in the possession of the ring again. He heads to Rivendell and overpowers them, but bringing Rivendell to its knees is not the only thing he wants. It's the lord of Rivendell he has waited for, or better said the ex-lord.

Archive - Our site .

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, for they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not intend to make no money of this.

Feedback - Would love to have some feedback.

A/N and warnings - This story contains several kinds of dark fantasy and deals with disturbing matters like, graphic rape, torture, graphic violence, humiliation etc.

**Chapter 4**

The ex-elvenlord woke up again. Once he saw the weak radiance from the upcoming sun on the floor he realised it was morning. He saw a wheel table with a nicely made breakfast on it, on the left side of his bed which immediately worried him. It meant somebody had entered his room and saw him, messed up, like this. He only could hope it was Sauron who had brought it to him, although he did not like the thought of being asleep while Sauron was present in this room.

He slowly moved himself closer to the breakfast until he felt long fingers pressing gently into his belly which meant somebody was holding him rather tightly. Sauron had slept with him. How could he possibly not have noticed that?! Hope faded away as he felt the body behind him move closer against him. He felt the dark lord's lips against his neck and he knew Sauron was enjoying this, for he felt the lips curve into a smirk against his skin. Paralyzed is how the raven-haired elf currently felt. He couldn't believe he let this happen.

"I never expected you to be such a cuddle bear Elrond.." Sauron said, grinning teasingly and pulled his elf closer again.

Elrond frowned deeply, doubting if he should believe the dark lord's teasing words but in fact he didn't even want to believe it at all. He grabbed Sauron's wrists and freed himself quickly, crawling away from the warm body lying behind him. "You drugged me."

"Did I?" Sauron grinned only more. "I am pretty sure I haven't given you anything to eat or drink except for my **love**juices. Get back here." The dark lord's face turned dramatically from teasing to sadistic on the moment he ordered the ex-elvenlord to lie down again.

The elf knew it was almost impossible for Sauron to have drugged him but he simply could not believe he had allowed him in his sleep to get in his bed. He ignored him and placed his feet next to the bed, pulling the sheets partly with him to keep himself covered but Sauron easily pulled the sheets towards himself and away from Elrond which caused the elf to sigh in a nerved way. He grabbed a piece of Lembas bread but it quickly got snatched away by the dark lord, who had crawled towards him.

"Slaves eat after their master, rwalaer.." Sauron said with a smirk and took a bite from the bread. Again the elf doubted. Should he grab a piece anyway, or obey? He didn't really feel like eating anyway, so he just got up and walked towards his closet. He clumsily put on some leggings and an under tunic until Sauron stood behind him and grabbed him by his throat, pushing him roughly against one of the stone walls of the elf's room.

"Slaves do not wear clothes so take them off!" the dark lord exclaimed, staring into the grey eyes which showed fear. The fear somehow changed into a sparkle of anger and pride.

"I am not your slave and I will not take off my clothes for a monster like you!" the ex-elvenlord growled and placed his hands on the dark lord's which were wrapped around his neck and almost caused him to choke. He did not have much strength yet but he was able to pull Sauron's hands slightly up which made him able to breathe.

"Do you want me to repeat what I said.." Sauron's eyes were filled with dark flames of anger and his voice sounded creepily calm as if he was suppressing his anger. He could not afford to lose control over himself and kill you, no, he wanted to make the elf's life miserable instead of a quick death. He wanted to mess up his mind. His grip on Elrond's neck only tightened which made the raven-haired elf unable to breathe. The dark lord saw Elrond wasn't intending to give up so he let his neck go with one hand and hit him hard in his belly.

He felt his mind sliding into unconsciousness until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach which caused him to bend forwards instantly and moan in pain. He now was able to breathe but the pain in his stomach was terrible.

Sauron wasn't intending to stop just yet and kicked him once against his chest, and again hit him in his stomach. It was a miracle Elrond didn't had to cough up blood or anything like that but he did fall forwards, shivering. The dark lord now saw Elrond already was trying to open his under tunic since he had punched him the first time, he could see that because a part of it was opened already, but he ignored that. He knelt down and smirked lightly, he loved the sight of his elf moaning in pain and trying to do as he pleases.

The elf suddenly gasped and squeezed his eyes, truly hating the way he was forced into this. He breathed uneasily, quick at first but once he had taken off his under tunic, which he was lying on now, his breathing pace became ordinary again.

Sauron studied the wound in his elf's shoulder, noticing it looked better than yesterday already, probably because this half-elf healed quicker than the other elves. Then his gaze went more down to his chest, good lord it was hard to not touch those lovely nipples which almost were begging for his care. It clearly was visible the elf was an old warrior, for his body still was muscled and had quite a few scars. He grabbed the elf's hand and pulled it more down as a sign of that he has to go further.

Elrond looked away and unlaced his leggings, not wanting to see the perverted grins from the dark lord. Sauron sighed, being impatient, and shortly kicks him against the raven-haired elf's side. The ex-elvenlord quickly tried to sit up straight, pulled his leggings down and used his feet to fully take his leggings off. His torso hurt too much to stay in this position so he decided to lie down again.

The dark lord studied the naked body before him. He took Elrond's face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. He may have seen this look before but somehow he could never get enough from it, the hatred in combination with sadness and humiliation. A smirk played on his lips as he got closer and claims the elf's lips in a slightly rough kiss.

The ex-elvenlord widened his eyes as he felt how his lips were pressed against his. He lifted his hands to push the taller frame back again but it was impossible for he currently was too weak to use his strength. He felt nauseous, as if he hadn't eaten for days, which might be true. He tried to turn his head away but the grip on the sides of his face only tightened. He squeezed his eyes again as he just allowed it to happen but he didn't kiss him back at all.

Sauron smirked as he felt his elf struggle underneath him as he slowly let one side of his face go. He slid the hand more down to his chest, playing shortly with one of the raven-haired elf's nipples which still were fully exposed to him, then he continued his travel downwards. He stopped once he felt only a small amount of hair above the base of Elrond's manhood. He felt the ex-elvenlord shiver beneath him.

The raven-haired elf now did turn his face away and again tried pushing him backwards. "I demand you t-to stop.."

"You have nothing to demand, rwalaer.. You're mine and you will never be able to give orders again.."

Sauron suddenly pulled Elrond's legs up and positioned himself between them. "I can fuck you right now, if I wish to, and you can't do a thing about it." His words sounded like more than just a threat. Elrond knew his current situation very well, and that only scared him more, the wound in his leg hurt terribly because Sauron never treated him gentle or carefully. His fear only became more as he felt the dark lord's length almost pressing against his entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Author – Leon (leonshadow )

Title - From circlet to collar

Part - 5/…

Rating - NC-17

Pairing - Sauron/Elrond (for now)

Summary – AU: The dark lord is in the possession of the ring again. He heads to Rivendell and overpowers them, but bringing Rivendell to its knees is not the only thing he wants. It's the lord of Rivendell he has waited for, or better said the ex-lord.

Archive - Our site .

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, for they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not intend to make no money of this.

Feedback - Would love to have some feedback.

A/N and warnings - This story contains several kinds of dark fantasy and deals with disturbing matters like, graphic rape, torture, graphic violence, humiliation etc.

**Chapter 5**

Glorfindel entered the room out of nowhere and widened his eyes as he saw his lord before him in this position, legs spread and eyes wide open. A wave of pain flew through his chest. He wanted to save him but he knew he was useless, he needed help but none was left. Perhaps, just perhaps the guardians of Middle earth, as he likes to call them, could help but he hasn't heard a word from them since the fall of Gondor.

Elrond turned his head to the golden-haired elf who stood in the doorway, feeling tears fill his eyes, but he didn't allow them to flow. He wouldn't give Sauron that pleasure.

The dark lord had turned his face to the tutor as well and grinned slightly. "Something wrong, my dear Glorfindel?" He spoke with a teasing sound in his voice.

"You ordered me to warn you when the light had passed the doorway of my room, my lord.." The elf answered but startled slightly when the dark lord immediately got up, grinned and quickly put on his armour again.

The ex-elvenlord immediately pushed his legs against each other and kept looking up at Glorfindel, wanting to remind himself to stay sane. Sauron walked back to Glorfindel and wrapped one arm around the elf's waist, guiding him out as he spoke "I'll be back soon, don't worry about being bored, I've prepared something for you." Glorfindel closed the door for him, looking slightly uneasy of course because of the heavy-armoured arm around his waist. He understood the dark lord only wanted to confuse Elrond but started doubting when the dark lord didn't let him go while walking to Glorfindel's room.

One of the zlajows entered Elrond's room and placed an old wooden box next to his bed, then he rode the wheel table out of the room. Right when Elrond thought the coast was clear the zlajow returned and roughly pulled the elf to the box, mumbling some kind of language which wasn't even familiar to the raven-haired elf but Elrond understood he had to open the box.

The zlajow sat down on the bed and looked at the elf's body, staying quiet as if he was studying it. Elrond ignored the looks from the improved but still filthy beast and carefully opened the wooden box and widened his eyes as he saw certain kinds of toys, frowning at it. The toys were modern and almost unfamiliar to him and showed a complete contrast to the dirty wooden box where they have been kept in.

The zlajow grabbed a phallus-like object, which was made of an unknown material to Elrond, and pushed it into Elrond's hands.

"You seriously think I'm going to put that thing.. Oh by Valar no! I am not going to do this, and especia-." He suddenly gets a rough fist right against the side of his face, almost causing the elf's jaw to break. Elrond fell onto his back, and planned to hit the zlajow once back but was blocked by him and in less than a few seconds the zlajow had pulled up the ex-elvenlord's legs and spread them and kept pushing him down with only one filthy hand.

The beast grabbed the object and somehow pushed it carefully inside him, probably because he was ordered not to ruin him, Elrond thought but thinking wasn't very easy anymore when he felt how the ring of muscle guarding his back channel failed him and allowed the unknown object to slide into him. He gave a painful moan and squeezed his eyes now.

The zlajow let go of him once he showed no resistance anymore which didn't take long because Elrond was tired from all this, he stayed fully tensed though and tried to think of something else than the soring pain coming from his lower parts. He startled when the zlajow suddenly grabbed the elf's length, jerked it off shortly and wrapped a ring around it.

Then the zlajow got up and lifted Elrond onto the bed, tied his hands behind his back and suddenly did something weird before he walked out of the room and locked the door: he pushed onto a button from a little grey box, something Elrond never had seen before and on that moment he felt something inside him he also never had felt before. It was a rapidly moving and vibrating feeling as if.. Could this be witchcraft?

Elrond followed the zlajow with his eyes, first trying to hold himself back but he cannot help letting a few soft gasps escaped his lips as the vibrations became worse. His mind might be unwilling to do this but his manhood slowly hardened. The vibrations didn't change in speed or pace, almost becoming maddening to him but after a while he got used to it but his length remained hard.

After a while the ex-elvenlord suddenly heard the door being unlocked and quickly turned onto his side, away from the door as he tried to stay quiet. The dark lord entered the room again and grinned slightly, he wasn't able to see his elf's length but he did see the vibrating "vibrator" as he liked to call this revolutionary idea.

He felt the raven-haired elf's tension as he removed the helmet from his head and took off his metallic gloves and shoes. He sat down beside him and immediately turned Elrond onto his back again, widening his eyes and grinning only more as he sees his "work".

Elrond almost could read the insanity from those darkish red eyes as they widened and, if Elrond had wanted it or not, a blush appeared onto his face.

"I see you've been having quite a hard time waiting for me, haven't you my dear?" Sauron spoke between his soft grins and placed a few kisses onto the ex-elvenlord's bare chest, licking one of his hardened nipples only for a rather short period of time, just to tease.

The raven-haired elf felt helpless and closed his eyes, again trying to hold his gasps but there's no point in trying, it wouldn't work. He let out a sharp gasp and moved his hips slightly as if he were impatient which might even be true.

"Do you wish for release, rwalaer?" The dark lord spoke and grabbed Elrond's throat, forcing him to open his eyes and look at him. "Yes.." Was answered but Sauron sighed nerved and slapped him once. "Come on.. Do you seriously want to go on with these cliché things? Say it properly before you make me sick." Sauron growled and Elrond gasped once again. "Yes master.." Elrond managed to answer without gasping between the words.

Sauron didn't grin anymore, but let him go and starts kissing his neck, gently and carefully at first as he removes the ring from Elrond's length with some magic. He strokes up and down over his elf's body and plays with his nipples and starts jerking him off but when he felt Elrond almost went over the edge he suddenly bit him incredibly hard in his neck, immediately he tasted his elf's blood and licked it up. A smirk played onto his lips again as Elrond's horny moans changed into pained ones.

Sauron only moved more down and waited until he felt Elrond again started shivering from pleasure and was about to cum, he simply again bit him but in his nipple this time, licking up some blood again and he left a trail of teeth marks on his elf's chest. When he arrived at the ex-elvenlord's other nipple he bit him again and through the pain, Elrond found pleasure and covered his thighs with cum.

Sauron roughly pulled out the vibrator and threw it back in the box after he had turned it off. "That wasn't that hard was it? I didn't know you were into such things Elrond?" He laughed and again licked the blood from his neck but he gets no response from his elf who still had his eyes closed and was trying to stop gasping.

His voice suddenly becomes more serious again and rather threatening. "You like that, don't you Elrond." "Y-yes I do.. M-master.." Elrond managed to answer.


End file.
